narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
|Zdjęcie=Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg:200px |Nazwa=Mangekyō Sharingan |Nienazwany=Nie |Kanji=万華鏡写輪眼 |Rōmaji=Mangekyō Sharingan |Dosłowna polska=Kalejdoskopowe Kopiujące Wirujące Oko |Klasyfikacja=Kekkei Genkai, Dōjutsu |Klan=Klan Uchiha, Klan Ōtsutsuki |Manga=142 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=82 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |OVA=Naruto x UT |Powieść=Naruto Jinraiden: Dzień w którym zawył wilk‏ |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} , uważane za ,Trzeci Databook, strony 274-275 jest zaawansowaną formą Sharingana, aktywowaną tylko przez garstkę Uchiha.Naruto rozdział 224, strony 7-8 Został również przebudzony przez Kakashiego Hatake — nie będącego członkiem klanu Uchiha.Naruto rozdział 605, strona 4 Opis Mangekyō Sharingan umożliwia użytkownikowi kontrolę Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa,Naruto rozdział 385, strona 15''Naruto'' rozdział 399, strona 15 i choć tylko Madarze Uchiha i Obito udało się przekroczyć ten kamień milowy,Naruto rozdział 501, strona 9 Przyznaje im się także dostęp do innych skutecznych technik. Mangekyō Sharingan różni się od zwykłego Sharingana jego wyglądem, który zmienia wygląd pieczęci tomoe. Inaczej niż w przypadku Sharingana, wygląd Mangekyō Sharingana różni się u każdego użytkownika; u Itachiego Uchiha, Kakashiego Hatake i Tobiego przypominają rotory, a u Sasuke Uchiha wygląda jak trzy przecinające się elipsy. Mangekyō Sharingan jest nabywany poprzez przeżycie traumy po śmierci najbliższej osoby użytkownikowi Sharingana. Z użytkownikiem normalnie będącym świadkiem lub doświadczającym tego z pierwszej ręki, Uchiha przez całą historię zabijali najbliższe im osoby w celu przyśpieszenia tego zdarzenia,Naruto rozdział 386, strona 13 jednak jak Shisui zdobył swój Mangekyō Sharingan nie zostało jeszcze wyjaśnione. W celu uzyskania Mangekyō Sharingana, trzeba poczuć emocje spowodowane utratą przyjaciół lub rodziny, a jedynie ich zabicie lub oglądanie ich śmierci umożliwi jego aktywację. thumb|left|Madara i Izuna po przebudzeniu swoich Mangekyō Sharinganów. Z biegiem czasu, wykorzystania technik Mangekyō Sharingana pogarsza wzrok użytkownika do punktu ślepoty.Naruto rozdział 385, strona 15 Tylko pobieranie i przeszczepianie sobie Mangekyō innego członku klanu Uchiha może przywrócić wzrok, proces którego rezultatem jest utworzenie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan).Naruto rozdział 386, strony 7-9 Prawdopodobnym jest, że mocniejsze więzy krwi pomiędzy dawcą, a "biorcą" zapewniają większą kompatybilność — rodzeństwo dla przykładu mogłoby być najlepszym dawcą.Naruto rozdział 386 strony 11-15 Czas łączenia się dawanego Mangekyō z odbierającym Mangekyō do punktu pełnego przywrócenia trwa co najmniej kilka dni, co widać w przypadku Sasuke.Naruto rozdział 488, strona 17''Naruto'' rozdział 515, strona 5 Proces nie tylko przywraca na stałe wzrok, ale także niesamowicie zwiększa moc osoby. Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan również zmienia się w stosunku do oryginalnego Mangekyō, gdyż wydaje się to połączenie obecnego właściciela z przeszczepionym. Jeśli Uchiha z Mangekyō Sharinganem zostaje wskrzeszony poprzez technikę Przywołanie: Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, zyskuje zdolność do używania Mangekyō Sharingana przez wydłużony okres czasu bez jakiejkolwiek dolegliwości zakłócenia wzroku, jak w przypadku Itachiego Uchiha. Jednakże nie oznacza to, że nie są podatni na trwały taki jak na przykład stracenie swojego światła na zawsze.Naruto rozdział 586, strona 17 Madara był w stanie ewoluować swojego Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana w Rinnegana''Naruto'' rozdział 560, strona 16 po wszczepieniu DNA Hashiramy Senju w siebie, choć dōjutsu przebudziło się lata temu po wszczepieniu, gdy zwykłe życie Madary miało już się skończyć.Naruto rozdział 606, strona 12 Wariacje Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha zyskał Mangekyō Sharingana widząc jak jego przyjaciel Shisui popełnił samobójstwo.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 11 Z Mangekyō Sharinganem, Itachi był w stanie wykorzystać co najmniej trzy potężne techniki. Z jego "lewego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Tsukuyomi, niesamowicie potężnego genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu torturować przeciwników przez wiele dni, chociaż w rzeczywistości jest to kilka sekund. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" mógł użyć Amaterasu, ninjutsu, które tworzy czarne płomienie, których nie można zgasić, atakujące cel i palące się dopóki cel nie zostanie zredukowany do popiołu. Ostatnia z tych technik to Susanoo, która pozwoliła Itachiemu wezwać ogromnego eterycznego wojownika. Ten byt walczy w imieniu Itachiego i broni go od większości ataków. Według Zetsu, gdy jest połączone z Lustrem Yata i Mieczem Totsuka zasadniczo sprawia, że Itachi jest niezwyciężony. Susanoo Itachiego ma trzy formy, przez które przechodzi; niekompletna forma szkieletu, kompletna forma przypominająca wojownika i finalna forma, która przypomina yamabushi. Korzystanie z Mangekyō Sharingan kładzie ogromne obciążenie dla ciała Itachiego i szybko wyczerpuje jego zasoby czakry, do punktu gdzie po użyciu ich trzy razy dziennie dezaktywuje swój normalny Sharingan.Naruto rozdział 148, strona 7 W czasie, gdy walczył z Sasuke a jego wzrok pogorszył się, gdyż widział tylko duże rozmycia, przekroczył swoje limity i użył Mangekyō Sharingana więcej niż trzy razy, jak również innych technik. Klon zawierający 30% jego czakry nie mógł go użyć nawet raz (choć może to być spowodowane przeciętnym poziomem wytrzymałości Itachiego). Po śmierci Itachiego, Sasuke na początku odmawia przyjęcia oczu, ale w końcu nie udaje mu się uciec od samych skutków ubocznych i uzyskuje Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake przebudził swój Mangekyō Sharingan po zabiciu Rin własnymi rękoma. Za pomocą Mangekyō Sharingana, Kakashi mógł używać ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni nazywane Kamui, aby wysłać cel do innego wymiaru. Atak wymaga niesamowitego wysiłku, aby precyzyjnie wycelować i pozostawia czakrę Kakashiego znacznie wyssaną, zważywszy na to, że Kakashi nie jest Uchihą, wyssana czakra jest bardziej zauważalna niż u pozostałych użytkowników Mangekyō Sharingana. Gdy pierwszy raz używa tej techniki, zapada w śpiączkę po użyciu jej trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia i miał słabą kontrolę celowania. Jednak po długiej praktyce ze swoim Mangekyō, może kontrolować wielkość, by wpłynąć tylko na cel, a także być bardziej precyzyjnym w celu trafienia szybko poruszających się celów. Może także użyć go dwa razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, nie wykazując natychmiastowego wyssania czakry i zmęczenie, w celu przeciwdziałania strzałom Susanoo Sasuke Uchihy. Po zdobyciu obu Sharinganów, Kakashi jest w stanie korzystać z Ostatecznego Susanoo. Obito Uchiha Po zobaczeniu Rin umierającej z rąk Kakashiego Hatake, zarówno Obito Uchiha i Kakashi natychmiastowo przebudzili Mangekyō Sharingan. Jak Kakashi, Mangekyō Sharingan Obito pozwala im użyć Kamui, choć jego wersja różni się od tej Kakashiego. Podczas gdy wersja Kakashiego działa na cel z dystansu, Obito jest w stanie używać Kamui na sobie i każdemu celu, którego dotknie przed teleportacją. Wersja Obito obdarza go również formą nienamacalności, pozwalając mu przenosić części swojego ciała na krótki okres czasu, by uniknąć obrażeń. Zapewniło to również Obito odporność na Kamui Kakashiego, które zostało użyte bezpośrednio przeciwko mu, gdyż dzielą tą samą przestrzeń wymiarową, choć ataki wciągnięte przez Kamui mogę ominąć niematerialność Obito.Naruto rozdział 599, strona 8 Może również połączyć zniekształcenie przestrzeni Kamui z jego technikami Uwolnienia Ognia, by stworzyć ogromny wir ognia. W przeciwieństwie do innych użytkowników Mangekyō Sharingana, intensywne używanie zdolności jego Mangekyō Sharingana, nie powoduje u niego wyczerpania czy też utraty wzroku, prawdopodobnie dzięki wszczepionym komórkom Hashiramy. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha był pierwszym Uchihą, który obudził Mangekyō Sharingana. Ostatecznie stracił wzrok od jego nadużywania, a tylko poprzez oczy jego młodszego brata, Izuny, był w stanie odzyskać wzrok. To także dało mu "Wiecznego" Mangekyō Sharingana, który dał mu wielką moc. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan wygląda identycznie jak wygląd jego pierwszego, z połączeniem Mangekyō Izuny. Madara został jednym z niewielu który uwolnił swojego Susanoo, jako rezultat opanowania Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi oraz Yasaka no Magatama w swych oczach. Jego Susanoo pokazało unikalne atrybuty, w tym dwie twarze i dwie pary rąk zamiast jednej twarzy i trzech rak, które wydają się standardowe. Madara mógł również kompletnie kontrolować Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa za pomocą Mangekyō Sharingan, etap, którego żaden użytkownik Sharingana oprócz Obito nie opanował. Izuna Uchiha Izuna Uchiha uzyskał Mangekyō Sharingan, wkrótce po Madarze. Madara później przeszczepił sobie oczy Izuny, by odzyskać utracony wzrok. Izuna przed śmiercią z własnej woli oddał mu oczy dla dobra klanu Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha obudził swój Mangekyō Sharingan, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o swoim bracie, Itachim. Żal w świadomości, że Itachi nie był złoczyńcą i bardzo silny smutek spowodowany faktem, że Itachi nie był złym człowiekiem i chciał jak najlepiej dla brata i klanu, oraz śmierć Itachiego z ręki Sasuke, obudziły jego Mangekyō Sharingana. W przeciwieństwie do innych Sharinganów, które mają czarny wygląd i czerwone tło, Mangekyō Sasuke jest pierwszym, który wykazał czerwony wygląd i czarne tło. Sasuke pokazał się używając tych samych umiejętności Mangekyō Sharingana co Itachi, ale w odwrócony sposób. Z jego "prawego Mangekyō" może używać Tsukuyomi, by złamać wolę i sparaliżować cel.Naruto rozdział 408, strona 4 Danzō Shimura stwierdził, że wersja Sasuke nie może wpłynąć na percepcję czasu ofiary, a więc jest znacznie gorsza od wersji Itachiego.Naruto rozdział 478, strona 3 Z jego "lewym Mangekyō" może użyć Amaterasu. Dane nam było do zrozumienia, że jego umiejętności związane z Amaterasu przewyższają Itachiego, i jest on w stanie zastosować Transformację Kształtu płomieni, tworząc Uwolnienie Płomieni, a nawet je zgasić. Sasuke prezentuje możliwość korzystania z Susanoo, którego może użyć nawet częściowo odpowiednio do sytuacji, takich jak korzystanie z klatki piersiowej do celów obrony lub objawiania tylko ramienia w interakcji z otoczeniem. Susanoo Sasuke rozwija się w różnych etapach w trakcie bitew; zaczyna po raz pierwszy używać niekompletnej wersji przeciwko Czwartemu Raikage, rozwija wersję zdolną do wystrzelenia strzał podczas walki z Danzō, a następnie tworzy wersji niemal identyczną do Itachiego podczas walki z Kakashim. Susanoo Sasuke wydaje się być bardziej demoniczne niż Itachiego. Z powodu większych rezerw czakry od swojego starszego brata, Sasuke może użyć technik Mangekyō Sharingana więcej niż trzy razy dziennie. Gdy Itachi był już krytycznie wyczerpany po użyciu Tsukuyomi i Amaterasu raz, a wtedy Susanoo jako ostatnią technikę, która ostatecznie doprowadza do jego śmierci, Sasuke mógł utrzymać Susanoo przez wydłużony okres czasu, używając Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi kilka razy w trakcie dnia i kilka innych technik konsumujących czakrę jak Chidori. Bezmyślnie, jak Itachi, używanie Mangekyō Sharingana kładzie duże obciążenie dla oczu i ciała Sasuke. Początkowo, Sasuke odmawia przeszczepienia oczu Itachiego w celu przywrócenia swojej wizji, kiedy była ona zredukowana do ciężkich rozmazać w najlepszym razie, oświadczając że jego widok jest inny niż Itachiego. Jednakże po spotkaniu Naruto ponownie i zszokowaniu jego determinacją uratowania Sasuke z jego ciemności, Sasuke decyduje się zabrać oczy Itachiego, by mógł zabić Naruto z pełną mocą. Jego Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan przyjmuje kształt jego starego Mangekyō Sharingana, ale zawiera w sobie wyprostowaną wersję Mangekyō Sharingana Itachiego umieszczoną w środku. Jego nowe oczy produkują upiornego Susanoo i maja widzieć dobrze w ciemności. Jest również w stanie skondensować Amaterasu i wystrzeliwać do wielu celów naraz. Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha zdobył swojego Mangekyō Sharingana w pewnym okresie czasu z nieznanych powodów. Obdarzyło go umiejętnością rzucania potężnych technik genjutsu. Najpotężniejszym genjutsu z jego arsenału jest Kotoamatsukami.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 9 Ta technika pozwala mu manipulować myślami przeciwnika bez choćby najmniejszego podejrzenia, że jest się kontrolowanym.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 10 Jedyną wadą użycia tej techniki był fakt, że powoduje to, iż Mangekyō jest bezużyteczny przez jakiś czas.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 12 Wysoce pożądana umiejętność, prawe oko Shisuiego zostaje skradzione przez Danzō Shimurę, gdy był ciągle żywy.Naruto rozdział 590, strona 6 Shisui powierza jego lewe oko Itachiemu Uchiha i mówi mu, by chronił wioskę i imienia kraju; Itachi wszczepia go w kruka i umieszcza wewnątrz Naruto Uzumakiego.Naruto rozdział 403, strony 2-8 Wtedy też wydawało się, że zmiażdżył swoje oczy, by powstrzymać konflikt o te oczy i usunął swoją egzystencję, choć uważano że był utopiony przez Itachiego w Rzece Naka.Naruto rozdział 550, strona 11 Gdy jest aktywowany, Mangekyō Sharingan Shisuiego ma cztery punkty, które są w okrągłym, podobnym do piły ruchu. Obydwoje oczu są ostatecznie zniszczone, z Danzō miażdżącym je przed śmiercią,Naruto rozdział 482, strona 13 i Itachim spalającym kruka, gdy wychodzi z Naruto.Naruto rozdział 552, strona 11 Indra Ōtsutsuki W mandze Indra Ōtsutsuki był pierwszym użytkownikiem Mangekyō Sharingana. Poszczególne zdolności każdego z jego oczu nie były znane, z wyjątkiem tego, że potrafił używać Susanoo.Naruto rozdział 670, strona 18 W anime obudził Mangekyō Sharingan po zabiciu swoich dwóch zwolenników. Był też w stanie wykorzystać Amaterasu przy użyciu lewego oka. Shin Uchiha Shin Uchiha zdobył sharingana poprzez eksperymenty Orochimaru które miały na celu stworzeniu bazy pod nową rękę Danzo. W nieznany sposób był w stanie przebudzić Mangekyō Sharingan z identycznym wzorem jak u jego syna i szpiegującego stworzenia. Jego lewym okiem był w stanie telekinetycznie manipulować obiektami. Przy pomocy prawego oka może używać ninjutsu czasoprzestrzennego oraz skorzystać z niego przez jego szpiegujące stworzenie jako medium. Mimo, że prawdopodobnie posiadał Sharingany od różnych osób to wszystkie oczy posiadały ten sam wzór. Fugaku Uchiha W anime Fugaku Uchiha przebudził swojego Mangekyō Sharingana będąc świadkiem poświęcenia się swojego drogiego przyjaciela podczas Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Niewiele wiadomo o umiejętnościach jego Mangekyō, ale sam Fugaku jest przekonany, że jest wystarczająco silny by mógł kontrolować Dziewięcioogoniastego. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki W anime Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki przebudza Mangekyō Sharingana ryzykując utratę życia brata by wyrwać go z kontroli Kaguyi. Jednakże nie znamy jego wyglądu, gdyż przekształca się w Rinnegan w tym samym czasie. Jego umiejętności nie są do końca znane, lecz był w stanie użyć Kompletne Ciało — Susanoo podczas walki z Dziesięcioogoniastym.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 462 Formy Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg|Itachi Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg|Obito Uchiha / Kakashi Hatake Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg|Madara Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg|Izuna Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg|Shisui Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Indra.svg|Indra Ōtsutsuki Mangekyō Sharingan Shin.svg|Shin Uchiha ;Tylko w Anime Mangekyō Sharingan Naka.svg|Naka Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Baru.svg|Baru Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Rai.svg|Rai Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Naori.svg|Naori Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Fugaku.svg|Fugaku Uchiha Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Madara (Eternal).svg|Madara Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke (Eternal).svg|Sasuke Uchiha Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie w anime, Itachi zostaje przedstawiony używając technik Mangekyō Sharingana bez jego aktywowania. To dlatego, że Kishimoto-sensei nie ujawnił w mandze jeszcze wygląd Mangekyō Sharingan'a. Prawdziwa forma Mangekyō Sharingan'a Itachiego, po raz pierwszy została wprowadzona podczas retrospekcji Sasuke o masakrze klanu Uchiha, gdy walczy on Naruto w Dolinie Końca. * W anime, w walce przeciwko Czwartemu Raikage, wewnętrzne linie przecięcia Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke są zastąpione przez okrąg. * W anime, gdy Kakashi używa swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, by przenieść strzałę Susanoo Sasuke, czarny i czerwony kolor zostają odwrócone.Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 214 * Prawdopodobnie tylko podstawowe techniki Mangekyō Sharingana takie jak Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu i Susanoo powodują uszkodzenie wzroku, gdyż osoby niekorzystające z tych technik nie wykazywały utraty wzroku. Źródła Kategoria:Kekkei Genkai